The Rising
by Alien Emerald
Summary: She was innocent and naive. He lured her into a world full of hate and lust, and it was a bloody battle for control over her.He won. All innocence gone, she rose into a world full of blood, hate, lust, and rape. And she became a part of that world. ROBSTA
1. Innocence

The Rising

**The Rising**

**It was like being trapped in a box. You knew that you were going to die there, and that there was nothing you could do to stop it. And you accepted that. You let that box take over your mind, course through your veins, become every whim and will of your life. Transformation was the word. Transformation in that small box, and rising from that box and into the world. A world that is now dripping red.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Innocence_

_Luring_

_Blood_

_Burial_

_Denial_

_Acceptance_

_The Rising_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Innocence****- the state, quality, or virtue of being innocent: Freedom from sin, moral wrong, or guilt through lack of knowledge of evil.**

Ignorance is bliss. Knowing of no wrong or evil; completely unable to see the horrors of life. You might not see the bright, vibrant, colors of life, but in the end it is no doubt better than seeing the crimson horrors. One background, one face, one thought. Ignorance is _blind_.

Naïve: a vaguely less harsh word than ignorant. They are unable to see things they aren't familiar with, blind to black or white; up or down; left or right. They might happen to know more mathematics than Albert Einstein, or have a better vocabulary than a Webster's Dictionary. But they might not know of any evil or death; hate or sorrow; guilt or torment. They will not see the world as a million different shades; they will see it as one simple shade. One color. Naiveté is _color blind_.

You can dance over the fancy words; ponder over how someone really _can_ be free from all sin. But there is _no such thing as innocence_.

That is where our story comes in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't light a fire on her lips. It didn't make her knees go weak. It didn't send her mind on a downward spiral into oblivion. It didn't make her veins fill with flames, lust course through her body. It was soft, quick, and easy. It was innocent.

_She had pictured it as a long, heated, moment. Their lips would touch, and the whole world would be forgotten. He would shower her in warmth, making her mind go numb, making her believe she was the only girl in the world. Her body would ache for him, wanting nothing more than to be in his heated embrace forever. _But it was nothing like that….

The five of them had been playing truth or dare a few nights ago in Victor's college dorm. At first it was simply a way to get away from school, just goofing off and having fun. A few secrets had been revealed, a few embarrassing moments shared, but it was nothing more than that.

Garfield had had an evil smirk on his face the whole night, and no one dared to ask him what he was planning. Soon, his plan could remain secret no longer. He said the words quick and simple, like he had practiced all day. "I dare you to kiss Kory."

Richard's first reaction was to chicken, but he realized he had already used up his three passes. He had to do it.

Kory only frowned in confusion when she heard her name come up in the dare. She had no idea what a kiss was, for she scarcely knew the English language. But her face turned redder than a tomato when Rachel described what she had to do in her ear. She, too, had used up all three of her chickens.

It took more than 30 minutes to even get them to look each other in the eye. It took the rest of the hour to get their noses to touch. Richard had dated hundreds of girls, been ten times closer to them than he was right now with Kory. He was a playboy, and he was the most wanted guy in school. Kory had been asked out multiple times, being one of the prettiest girls in the school, but each time she turned them down. She had a certain aura about her, a certain bliss. She was naïve, which everyone knew, because she had just moved to America from a distant island no one had heard of. But she wasn't dumb. She was one of the smartest students in school, but grades didn't seem to matter much to her. She was acutely aware of other peoples' emotions, and could practically read minds. But she had something about her that was childlike, as if she saw the world as a playground. She saw everything as innocent.

And that innocence didn't seem to change when their lips met. It was simple: lips meet for half a second, pull away. Sure, they blushed afterwards, and smiled sheepishly at each other the next day, but nothing seemed to change. She was still the sweet naïve girl everyone adored.

And he was still the dangerous playboy every girl lusted after. And after the kiss, he had his sites set on one girl, and one girl alone.

He didn't want her. He wanted _her._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**If you read my story 'Twisted' you would know what **_**her**_** and her mean. **_**Her **_**in italics is the lust-filled Kory, the one who is evil and cunning. Her in normal lettering is innocent, sweet Kory. Try to guess what happens next. The '**_**Innocence, Luring, Blood, Burial, Denial, Acceptance, The Rising' **_**plays a major part in the story. It's the changes she goes through.**

**Sorry it was a little rushed. I have the flu, and my mind isn't focusing very well. I promise the next chapter will be better. **

**Review or I won't update!! I'm open for idea's!!**

**-Alien**


	2. Luring

Thanks to all my reviewers: katara12171, Erifrats101, final frost bite fantasy, cartoonfire, and SuPeR HyPeR chick 101

**Thanks to all my reviewers: ****katara12171****, Erifrats101, ****final frost bite fantasy****cartoonfire****, and ****SuPeR HyPeR chick 101****. You are all wonderful support!! I love the reviews and all, but I need more! I can SEE how many people read this story, you know. So I KNOW about all you slackers out there!! **

**REVIEW, OR THE EVIL LEMON MONKEY WILL EAT YOUR LEFT FOOT!! O.o …**

**That was random…and stupid…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. And a paragraph in here was from a book called 'Candy' by Kevin Brooks.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Luring****- to attract, tempt, or entice with the promise of pleasure or reward; allure.**

His dark eyes darted over her figure in a speedy glance, quickly avoiding her gaze. He was fiddling with his hands nervously, trying to keep from looking like a total dork. Hands in pockets, cross arms, adjust glasses, repeat. He looked like he was on drugs. He was twitching nervously, his eyes darting from her body, to the desk, to the floor, to her eyes, to her body again. Sweat beads began to form on his forehead, and he did his best to wipe them away. It seemed like hours to him until the last bell rang, and he was finally out the door.

It was august, so the air was crisp and cool that evening. The quick hustle of students leaving the school was nothing but a hum in the background, and all the familiar faces blended into the trees. All but one.

Her face was unmistakable in the disarray of students. Her eyes were wide and curious, like those of a cat. The emerald orbs twinkled in the sunlight, pure and childlike. Her orange skin was flawless, her body tall and slender. Her crimson hair whipped around her face in the wind, like a dancing flame. She was hypnotizing and mesmerizing; exhilarating and exotic; innocent and deadly. He could feel his knees go weak under him, his brain begin to turn to putty, his mouth go numb. And there she was, laughing with her friends, a smile of complete innocence on her face. _Did she have any idea what she was doing to him?_

He began to think. _What if she says no? what if she just laughs and turns away? what if her friends laugh at me? what if the whole school finds out? _His mind was racing, and he felt dizzy. But he knew that he couldn't think about it. Paranoia would take over, and he wouldn't do what he had been planning on doing the whole week. He had to do it without thinking. He had to do it _now._

He could feel his feet moving, his heart beating in his ears, his hands shaking, his forehead dripping. But he couldn't hear himself speaking. '_Mph-phh-mm-phhhh,' _was all that came out of his mouth. _Great! _he thought, _now everyone will know me as the 'Mph' boy!_

"Oh," she spoke, "I'm sorry, but I cannot attend with you."

Before his mind could even register what she said, before he could even register how she understood what _he _said, the words slipped out. "Why not?"

"Because I have already chosen to attend the dance with Richard."

And that was that. He walked away, head hung, pride gone.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Bend, grind, twist, bend, grind, twist, bend, grind, twist…_

It continued on in a rhythmic pattern until the world was forgotten. The electric feeling in their veins had taken over, and dancing was all they could do to keep from losing all control. They were just another couple on the dance floor, moving to the beat of a song, wearing tight clothes.

Just another couple.

On the dance floor.

Moving to a song.

Wearing tight clothes.

Just another couple. Just another couple until the song was over, and the dance floor was forgotten.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He was gentle, almost reserved, in the way he handled her. His arms made their way around her waste, guiding her naïve actions. But gentle wasn't enough for her. She deepened it all. She pulled him closer, as close as she could get, and it still didn't seem like enough for her. Her tongue traced along his lips, prying them open and searching hungrily. The love between them lit sparks, lighting a fire that burned with an intense passion. The flames danced in her body, guiding her every move, making her hunger turn to desiccated thirst.

_**Hot kisses, wet kisses, long hard kisses that lasted forever…lips and tongues, hands and bodies, everything groaning out of control. The heat of his mouth, his lips, the rush of his body touching mine, the naked thrill of his skin… I don't know how long we stayed there, moaning and groaning out of control. But time didn't matter to me anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. We were lost in desire, lost in each other…**_

He had _her _now, and he would do anything to keep it that way. So, the war began. The bloody battle for control over innocence, or this…

Who wins?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok. Just to REALLY clear things up with the whole font switch thing:**

_**Bold Italics – Kory's POV**_

_Italics – Lust. Or when someone is thinking._

Normal – Normal day. Sometimes represents love or innocence. Keep your eyes peeled and ask questions at the end!

**Bold – A/N. The author talking!**

**Okay, just hope that helped a bit. PLEASE review!! Even if it's just to say 'good' I don't care! I will give you credit for reviewing!!**

**-Alien**


	3. Blood

I'd like to thank all my reviewers: katara12171, final frost bite fantasy, SuPeR HyPeR chick 101, cartoonfire, and Joanna

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers: ****katara12171****final frost bite fantasy****SuPeR HyPeR chick 101****cartoonfire****, and Joanna. I'd even like to thank all of you who are reading, even if you didn't review.**

**I'm not quite sure how I'm going to start this chapter… Or even write it….but I will try my best!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TT. I just own a sledgehammer that could possibly…um…**_**fall **_**on cartoon network for canceling TT…I SAID FALL!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Blood****- to taste blood, to experience a new sensation, usually a violent or destructive one, and acquire an appetite for it.**

The sway of her hips was hypnotizing. The gleam in her eyes intoxicating. Her fiery crimson locks exotic. Her perfect figure erotic. She was the same, oblivious, teen everyone adored. She was unchanged when she walked around the school, unchanged when a boy asked her for a date, and unchanged when the world stared at her. Changed, though, when he stared at her.

She could feel his eyes on her, roaming over her body like a piece of meat. She huddled together, wherever she might have been, and tried to ignore his penetrating stare. She shuddered violently, feeling suddenly like she was naked, and that he could see every inch of her bare skin. She was exposed.

But when her emerald eyes looked into his icy blue ones, there was a whole new sensation. It was overpowering, like a balloon ready to explode inside her. His eyes still stared at her like she was a piece of meat; his piece of meat. But his eyes were clouded with desire, burning her from the inside out. It raged inside of him like an inferno, the intense heat searing into her mind, body, and soul. Soon, her mind was clouded with a desire that wasn't what he felt. Wasn't what he wanted….

She kept the craving from controlling her mind, and continued throughout her day as if it was any other day. As if she hadn't lost something last night…as if it hadn't been the best night of her life…

She slowly approached him, a friendly smile on her face. He was alone under a tree, his shades on, his eyes closed. "It's a beautiful day, is it not?" she asked him, sitting down beside him on the damp grass.

His face showed no sign of change as he slowly looked over at her, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. "Don't be like that," he whispered huskily.

"W-whatever d-do you mean, Richard?" she asked, staring in awe at his face.

"You know what I want," he spoke softly, touching a finger to the side of her face. It made her quiver violently, her mind suddenly turning numb, her eyes clouding over with desire. A desire that was all his…

"I-I d-don't know w-what you m-mean…," she began, but her voice trailed off as his lips captured hers in a passionate embrace.

She could feel the fire, now. She could feel everything she had imagined her first kiss to be…

_She had pictured it as a long, heated, moment. Their lips would touch, and the whole world would be forgotten. He would shower her in warmth, making her mind go numb, making her believe she was the only girl in the world. Her body would ache for him, wanting nothing more than to be in his heated embrace forever. _And it was everything like that…

Her heart thumped in her ears, her stomach doing backward flips. Her head was reeling, and her ears were ringing, but she wouldn't stop now. She wouldn't stop ever…

She had tasted the blood. She had tasted the fire, the passion, the urgency, the desire. She had tasted it, and now every moment of every day was spent with the taste still lingering on her body, in her mind. She would succumb to the desire, and do everything to make it hers.

She would give him a friendly smile, an innocent hug, a perfect wink. _Friendly, innocent, perfect…_ He would walk away…

She would give him a seductive wink, a passionate kiss, an addicting dance. _Seductive, passionate, addicting…cruel, evil, cunning… _His eyes would light up with an avid desire, and he would run his hands down her body, kissing her with all that he was worth…

So, she began to bleed. And with that blood fell her innocence, her youth, her naiveté. With that fell _friendly, innocent, perfect…_

She bled.

Blood.

She's dead.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NO, she DID NOT DIE!! Her innocent, sweet side is dead. THAT IS ALL!! **

**Tell me what you thought! I'm open for idea's! If you feel like you aren't understanding the story, that's because you need to read 'Twisted.' Go read it, and read the bold print at the bottom as well.**

**-Alien**


	4. Burial

Thanks so much to all my reviewers: cartoonfire, jcyz, and SuPeR HyPeR chick 101

**Thanks so much to all my reviewers: ****cartoonfire****jcyz****, and ****SuPeR HyPeR chick 101****. You are all so wonderful!! And another thanks to all the people who are reading and adding me and my story to your favorites! I love you all!! **

**BE SURE TO READ THE IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE END!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Burial****- the act or process of burying something that was lost.**

Her emerald eyes were clouded over with desire, her mind reeling with the dreams running in her head. Her thoughts were scattered and misplaced, but she knew exactly what she wanted. It was more of a game now. She would chase after him like a love-sick puppy, and he would only laugh in her face. She would beg and plead to him, wanting more than anything to feed her desire. He would only _laugh._

She eventually learned the rules of the game, and began to play along. She would turn her head away from him, pretending as if she did not care. When he would try to talk to her, she would laugh _at him. _She wouldn't be that small little puppy anymore. She was a raging fire, a hungry dragon, a feeding vampire. She was all that he wanted, and all that she loathed.

It was hard not to become addicted to it all. The rush of fire through her veins, the electric spark in her mind, her conscious completely unaware of the time or place. It was like a breath of fresh air. It was addicting and wrong, but nothing could hold her back. It was a new world to her, a world that was full of malevolence and desire. It was like she had entered a dark pool, leaving her bright and sunny world behind. Shedding her innocence and youth, things that she would never see again.

It was like she was trapped in a box…and nothing in the world mattered except that box.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her eyes were set on a single person as she swayed down the hall. Hundreds of eyes were on her swaying hips, intense gossip heard throughout the corridor. She ignored them all as she tapped on his shoulder.

He was laughing with his friends before she walked up behind him, his back turned to her. His friends immediately stopped their sniggering as soon as they caught site of her. He continued laughing, unaware of the goddess behind him. He turned around to meet her gaze, and he immediately froze. He looked her up and down, staring at her long bronze legs, exposed under her jean skirt, her tight black shirt that exposed her chest a great deal, and her long crimson hair that fell around her like a curtain. His mind went numb as he heard her voice ring in his ears.

"I was hoping I could take you up on your offer," she began, her voice sultry and seductive.

It took him at least a minute to comprehend what she had said. _She, _the goddess of the school, wanted to go out on a date with _him, _the average geek. "I-I would l-love t-t-to…."

She gave him a small smile as she slipped a piece of paper into his hand. "Pick me up at eight," was all that came out of her mouth before she turned and waltzed away, her hips swaying from side to side. As if she knew he was watching her, as if she knew that he was currently melting into a puddle.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A soft giggle escaped her lips as she turned once again, throwing a smile over her shoulder before walking away. He followed right behind her, trying to get a word out of his mouth. Before he could speak, she turned around and pulled him closer to her by the collar of his shirt, her eyes glistening in the moonlight. She could see his eyes sparkling with lust, and it almost hurt her to see how love-sick he was. She almost decided against her plan. _Almost…._

She had imagined this is what she had looked like to _him_: innocence following evil, oblivious to the danger she was getting into. It made her mad just thinking about, how oblivious she had been to him…to herself.

Her blood-red lips rest only inches from his ear, her warm breath radiating out onto his skin, making him shudder violently. "I want to show you something…," she whispered, her hands slinking around his neck, her nails cutting into his skin. She could almost feel his body shaking against hers, trembling in fear and desire. She remembered exactly what it felt like….

He started to lean into her, slipping his arms around her waist. She looked up at him from underneath her long lashes, spellbinding him in her gaze. He leaned closer to her lips, shivering under her warm breath. Just as their lips were about to meet, she pulled away from his arms, twirling in-front of him. Dancing, entrancing, seducing… It continued on like that for the rest of the night. Her dance making him go insane with desire, her body never close enough to touch, her nails cutting deep into his skin, sending a wave of pain and pleasure through his body.

It was like a disease… It caught on one by one, breaking into your mind and taking away your soul. Gripping and compelling; addicting and wrong. Like a drug that took away your innocence, purity, and gullibility. It left you in a dark pool, and it was your choice if you wanted to swim the waters, or drown in them.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tears…

Sobs…

Cry's of pain echoing off the walls…

She never wanted it to happen, because she had no choice.

It was inside her, a screaming, crying, burning voice.

She never cried until the deed was done.

She seduced them, used them, one by one.

She denied ever doing anything wrong.

She denied the fact that her innocence was gone…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok, so I was thinking last night when I was in bed about another story. It came to me as just a dream, but I started to piece together into chapters. Here is the summary:**

**Blue Girl**

**He would rape and beat me every day of my life, and I learned not to cry. People would watch from a distance, yet no one stepped up to help me. I would hide my cuts and bruises under baggy clothes, an outcast in the world. I was a nothing, a no one, and on the brink of suicide. That is, until he came along. RobStar. **

**It's about how Kory's adoptive father beats and rapes her each day, and she never once tries to get help, because she knows no one will believe her. She hides her cuts and bruises under baggy clothes, and everyone in the school thinks she's a freak. She's on the brink of suicide, but Richard comes along and saves her. In Kory's POV. **

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**-Alien**


	5. Denial & Acceptance

Yay

**Yay! I got 5 reviews for the last chapter!! I'm so happy! Thanks to ****RoseXxxXThorn****, ****cartoonfire****, ****jcyz****, and ****writing4eva**** (who reviewed all four chapters.) You are all so wonderful! And a special thanks to all the people who read this story and add me to their favorites and so on. **

**Only one more chapter after this! Then Blue Girl will go up. So add me to your alert list, and be ready for one of my best stories ever! There's a vote on my profile, so go vote.**

**Review!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Denial****- ****disbelief in the existence or reality of a thing.**

_She never wanted it to happen, because she had no choice._

She would get lost in the moment, and know of no wrong. Nothing mattered except seeing the look of desperation and frustration on their face. She didn't make the choice….

_It was inside her, a screaming, crying, burning voice._

It pulsed in her veins, numbing her mind and taking over her body. The electrifying feeling would fill her, and she would succumb to desire.

_She never cried until the deed was done._

She wouldn't eat or sleep for days, only spend the time sobbing in her room. She would try to write a letter saying sorry to the person she had seduced, but they had already transformed. They didn't care anymore. They didn't care that she was evil and cunning, a mistress of seduction. No one did….

_She seduced them, used them, one by one._

She would dance, smile, kiss. She would do everything in her power to get them to fill her hunger, to make her body pulse with pleasure.

_She denied ever doing anything wrong._

She couldn't have done all of that. She couldn't have killed their innocence, turning them into the pleasure ravenous person she was. She was innocent, naïve, kind….

_She denied the fact that her innocence was gone…_

She was still innocent. She was still the girl everyone adored and cared for, the girl everyone smiled at in the halls. She was still Kory Anders, the innocent, caring, and kind girl that had never succumbed the inferno.

So she proved it.

Every day she would walk to school, a smile of purity on her face. She would talk with her friends (who had absolutely no idea what she was really going through) and turn down every boy who asked her for a date. She wouldn't talk to _him, _but she could feel his eyes on her every moment of the day. Wandering over her body, looking her up and down, an evil smirk on his face. Because _he _knew exactly what she was going through. Denial.

The boys she had transformed were confident around her now. They would come up to her, a knowing smirk on their face. She would freeze under their gaze, wishing them to disappear. Her friends would ask her what it was all about, and she would just tell them they were just another boy. But they weren't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Acceptance****- accepting or agreeing to the existence or reality of something.**

She could feel his eyes piercing into her skull, and it made her go insane to know that he was watching her every move. She could feel her body shaking with false laughter, laughter for her friends that were currently with her. But she was dying on the inside. She could feel the brushing feeling her lips made when she talked, but she could hear no words come out of her mouth. _Rachel, Karen, Victor, and Garfield. Her best friends, her only sanity. _

The burning gaze on her body suddenly began to rapidly increase. The blazing pain was excruciating, and she could no longer feel shaking laughter or see smiling faces. She was suddenly numb, completely intoxicated.

Two muscular arms slinked around her waist.

_Her mind began to melt…_

He began to shower her in ravenous kisses.

_The confused faces and wandering eyes disappeared, and nothing else in the world mattered anymore._

His hands moved over her body, lights were suddenly flashing everywhere, and she was dancing in a club.

_She wasn't innocent. She knew that. She wasn't caring. She knew that. She wanted the pleasure of his hands roaming on her body, of his lips clinging to hers. She knew that. She accepted that._

Desire filled her veins, and she was absolutely desperate to get closer to him. She suddenly realized that the world didn't matter. Absolutely. Nothing. Else. Mattered.

_She accepted that._

She could see that he was losing interest quickly, ready to move onto his next victim. She wouldn't let him.

_She calculated everything she had learned in the past month, and put it together. And suddenly, everything fit:_

_Innocent, sweet, naïve: walk away._

_Sly, seductive, a disease: kisses._

And then, she knew what she had to do next:

_Evil, lies, bloodshed, murder. Showing him that she would do anything for him, making _him _fill with fear: the world was hers._

So, she accepted that, too.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oh! I'm SO evil!! I was trying to figure out how to make the 'evil, lies, bloodshed, murder,' a little less distinct, so you would have to guess what was happening next, but I couldn't think of any way to make that work… Ok, so vote on my profile if you'll read Blue Girl.**

**Thanks for reading! Con-crit is greatly appreciated! Review please!**

**-Alien**


	6. The Rising

**Here's the last chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who read this story; I wish I could put you all on my list! But a special thanks to all those who reviewed (I'm not going to put up the names.)**

**Thanks so much! Keep your eye open for Blue Girl, coming soon! Oh, and just a heads up, this chapter is sort of a re-write of Twisted, just so you know.**

**Review!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rising****- to rise into reality; to face existence.**

She rubbed against him one last time, one last beat, one last move. The jumping club moved all around her, the flashing lights illuminating the drunken teens. But there she was, sober and still, staring into his icy blue eyes. She had no idea what she was feeling anymore, because suddenly she didn't feel like she was chasing after him. She was leading him into her trap, leading him into it so he could remain there forever.

He had no clue.

He looked at her like she was his, and he could do anything he wanted with her. But she stared at him in the exact same way. The stare that meant eternal lust, a physical bond so strong not even time could break. She didn't like that stare in his eyes.

She wanted to see him stare at her in fear, in awe. As his fear grew, the desire in him would eat him alive. Make him go insane, like he had done to her. She wanted to see him violently tremble, in fear and desire, so the world would be hers.

Dancing in a club wouldn't help her accomplish that goal. So she moved out the door, knowing that he was trailing along behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The screams pierced her ears, cutting deep into her mind like a disease, searing into her vision. It only made her heart race faster, her feet push harder, and her hands rip further. In her mind, she could see people bleeding, their faces filled with hate and sorrow. She could see four shadows in the distance, the four figures that seemed to stand out. She couldn't see their faces, but she knew exactly what they were thinking. She could feel herself dancing, jumping around gracefully in the wind, only her instincts to guide her. They were blind, completely blind. The only person they saw was a disturbed girl, violently killing innocent people. But when _he_ saw her, _he_ could see far behind her mask. _He_ could see her flowing crimson hair, her piercing emerald eyes, all of the innocence that had vanished from her face, and all of the desire that coursed through her veins. All of which he had caused. She was no longer the naïve girl they had all adored. She was a flame, a burn, a virus, a knife, a killer. It made her smile._

His kiss would turn greedy…

_She would surrender to the flames, the passion…_

But it would soon be over, the fire would burn out. The greed in her eyes would return, and she would do anything to light the flames again. She would ask for more, but he would only smile and leave. He _thought _she was innocent. He _thought _she was naïve. He _thought _she only liked the feeling, like it was just simple candy to her. But she _was _greedy, ready to do anything to cure her hunger. She _was _smart; she knew exactly what she had to do to show him what she wanted. It _was not _a simple candy. It was a drug that coursed her veins, taking over her mind, controlling her body. It was a fire that would never stop burning, a flame that could not be fed, only starved.

_Her dance continued. Blood covered the streets, headlines would read of only the ravenous killings. _

_She fed her hunger._

_He would watch the dancing flame._

_His eyes would turn in fear, knowing that his plan had backfired, and it had gotten completely out of hand. She was capable of killing people, of murder. She was doing it, all because of _him. _When he would question her with his eyes, staring in awe as more blood dripped from her hands, she would smile. Her face was seductive, sensual, hypnotizing. Lust coursed through him, he was suddenly avid with greed. Knowing what she could do pulled him under a deep ocean, his senses filled with a hunger that he was not capable of feeding. It was twisted, wrong, yet so incredibly right. It was _everything _she wanted, everything she had planned on getting._

Her dark figure stood straight, her character hidden…

Her seductive smile turned at the corners…

Her hand pulled away her mask, her piercing emerald eyes filled with an unmistakable inferno…

Her crimson hair fell to her waste, flames dancing around her body…

Her short leather skirt, high black boots, and half jacket revealed the body of a goddess.

The three figures gasped, cries of pain filling the air. Nothing made sense to them.

But he stood there, watching as the wild flame approached him. She was suddenly in front of him, her face inches from his. Her eyes were filled with the same flame that danced through him. Pure. Greedy. Lust.

_Her lips licked his, making his skin burn. It was a mocking touch, like she was taunting him with the blood that lay on her finger tips. Yet she was hungry, a hunger that was far greater than his could ever dream of. The kiss made his throat swell, desire coursed through his body, taking over his every action. Everything was nothing now. All that mattered was the flames that danced through him, through her. _

_**Hot kisses, wet kisses, long hard kisses that lasted forever…lips and tongues, hands and bodies, everything groaning out of control. The heat of his mouth, his lips, the rush of his body touching mine, the naked thrill of his skin… I don't know how long we stayed there, moaning and groaning out of control. But time didn't matter to me anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. We were lost in desire, lost in each other…**_

_She was his._

She was dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Innocence astray

Lure her to me, entice her longing

Shed the blood, taste the desire

Bury the right, the pure

Deny the inevitable

Accept the reality

Rise to my world. _Our _world….

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yay! I'm finally finished with the story!! The last poem was in Richard's POV. Just so you know. Review, and keep your eyes open for Blue Girl!**

_**-Alien**_


End file.
